Trident (MIS)
The Trident is a powerful, dangerous magical object found by Zac. It looks similar to Poseidon's Trident from myth. It can control lightning, detect mermaids by glowing when one is near, drain the strength out of mermaids, drain Moon Rings as well as reload them, everything Moon Rings can do and possibly can do more. History In I Don't Believe In Mermaids, Rita reveals that the Merman Pod took the Trident into battle and it took the strength of all mermaids from the five oceans to defeat them. The Trident was locked away to prevent a similar situation from happening. In Trust, Lyla reveals that the mermaids survived the war with the mermen because one merman knew the war was wrong, so he took the Trident and locked it away in the Trident Cave, where it could never be used again. Five mermaids from each of the five oceans drew on the powers of the oceans and locked the Trident away in the Trident Cave. In Zac Returns to Mako, Zac opened a portal from Trident Cave into the ocean that has the Trident in it, but he left before he could grab it. In Betrayal, Zac opened a portal again, but this time he grabbed it, however Lyla tried to take it away from him. When the mermaids touched it, it sparked out of control and kicked everyone out of the portal. Since Zac was under the influence of the Full Moon, he snapped out of it with the blast. In The Trident Job, Zac beat the mermaids to the trident Cave and successfully retrieved the trident. In Where's the On Button, Zac and Cam discovered that the Trident was powered by moonlight, the same power that power the mermaids' moon rings. In Zac's Choice, Zac discovered that the Trident can potentially kill a mermaid, after he and Lyla fought over it, so he locked it back into the Trident Cave to prevent anyone else from being hurt in the future. Cam Mitchell used Nixie's trust to get into the portal and took the Trident for himself, with an intent to become a merman. In Decision Time, the trident was destroyed after Zac used telekinesis to smash the trident against the Moon Pool wall. In season 2, an illusion of the trident appeared when Zac activated the mystical Merman Chamber. This illusion signified that the trident was needed to activate the chamber. It is later revealed that after the trident was smashed, Sirena hid the Trident's moon stone at Rita's grotto. It is also revealed the trident's power source was the moon stone. Although it had apparently lost it's power when the Trident was destroyed, it became active and dangerous again after Zac touched it due to his stronger connection to Mako Island meaning that although the body of the trident was destroyed, the heart of the Trident's power was still functional. This meant it could be used to fully activate the chamber. Erik finds the stone and uses it to activate the chamber, causing the stone's power to be amplified and to drain life-forces from mermaids. Zac deactivates the stone almost at the cost of his life before his sister, Mimmi, used the stone to heal him, turning the relic to ashes in the process and ending the threat of the trident once and for all. Throughout its appearances, the Trident appeared to have some form of artificial intelligence. It seemed that the Trident would operate for anyone who used it for its intended purpose to destroy mermaids. When Zac claimed possession of it, it activated for the first time during a confrontation with the mermaids by draining magic from the Sirena's moon ring. In "Nowhere to Hide", the trident activated on it's own and began to drain Rita's life force despite her not being in direct contact with it as she attempted to convince Zac to put it back in the trident chamber. This was possibly the trident trying to silence Rita and stop her from getting Zac to give it up. Later, when Cam claims the Trident after Zac put it back and attempts to take it to the Moon Pool, Zac attempts to take it from him only for the Trident to turn on it's former owner and knock him unconscious so Cam could proceed with his plans. This artificial intelligence appears to have remained when the trident itself was destroyed and only the stone remained. In "The Trident Stone", the stone attempts to urge Zac to use it to activate the chamber. When Erik claims it, the Trident stone steals Zac's powers so that he can use it instead, reinforcing the idea that the trident would serve anyone who uses it to destroy mermaids whether that be their intention or not since Zac merely wanted to use it how he saw fit when he possessed it and Erik thought the chamber had potential to do good things when he used the stone to activate the chamber. Powers and Abilities The Trident could be used to amplify mermen's powers thousands of times, just like the Moon Rings of the mermaids, and they were easily overpowered by it. Trivia *The Trident and the Moon Rings shared the same moonstones, but the only one in the Trident was much bigger, thus the power of the Trident was more powerful than the Moon Ring's. *Like the Moon Rings, it only worked where it could receive moonlight. *The Trident used to drain itself if it was not exposed to moonlight. *The Trident could drain the Moon Rings, reloading itself. *It was made to neutralize everything that mermaids do. *It is unknown why the Trident moonstone only drains the power of mermaids. It could be a spell cast by mermen. Presumably, there could be a version of this stone that only affects mermen and leaves mermaids immune. Gallery pl:Trójząb (MIS) Category:Items Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Magical objects Category:Objects Category:Power Absorbers Category:Power Augmentators